Edge of the Blade
by Ana SunMoon
Summary: Rukia tiene un encuentro con el hollow vasto lorde de Ichigo. One-shot siguiendo mi universo reemplazando el final de Bleach.


**Un regalo de navidad para el fandom IchiRuki no deja de ser genial. Love & Rage.**

 **Resumen tomado del fic Regalos Misteriosos**

 _Ichigo Kurosaki después de graduarse y en muchas pláticas con el comandante Kyoraku, decidió quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. Asistía a la academia a medio tiempo, por las tardes al escuadrón trece y por las noches Rukia le explica muchas cosas de lo que había aprendido; ella era su mentora temporal como lo fue en el pasado. Todo esto con el objetivo de que aprenda todas las bases para convivir en el Seireitei y obtener un buen puesto en algún escuadrón. Secretamente Kyoraku quería que se convirtiera en capitán, pero tenía que asegurarse que Ichigo lograra aprender todo sobre su cultura. Ichigo, aunque lo negase, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Rukia. No estaban saliendo como una pareja formal pero sentía que quería algo más. Actualmente vive en una casa casi a las afueras del Seireitei, su ex propietario era Kisuke Urahara._

 _Time to break through the anger_

 _Hora de romper a través de la ira_

 _Look for the remains of the everlasting me_

 _Busca los restos de mi eterno ser_

 **Epica**

* * *

La antigua casa de Urahara, que estaba en medio del bosque, era de madera, estaba un poco descuidada. Tenía puertas shoji, una cocina, una habitación, una pequeña sala, baño y un corredor externo para pasar las tardes de verano relajado. Ichigo trataba de mantener el lugar limpio pero si necesitaba algo de mantenimiento. El ex—capitán se la prestó para que el pudiera vivir en el seireitei y se adaptará a su nuevo hogar. Una tarde de otoño, dos shinigamis estaban estudiando en la sala.

—Y es así como está conformada la central 46—. Explicaba Rukia a un shinigami que solo ojeaba con pereza los libros — ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí, ¿por qué es tan aburrido esto?— preguntaba fastidiado Ichigo, estas lecturas le aburrían demasiado.

—Fuiste tú el que decidió vivir aquí, formar parte de nosotros. Ahora te aguantas. — Cerraba el libro y en un pequeño bolso sacó una libreta de apuntes. — Ten, te servirá esto.

Ichigo tomó la libreta en sus manos, en las primeras hojas vio unos apuntes muy ordenados y concisos, pero a medida que iba avanzando, vio demasiado dibujos de chappies desgraciados explicando todo sobre la Sociedad de Almas. Para él era demasiado tonto e infantil, si Rukia no estuviese presente lo hubiese quemando en ese instante. Antes de decirle una estupidez, la vio a la cara para ver su reacción. Ella estaba a la expectativa de lo que él iba a decir. En el pasado con su inmadurez, se hubiera burlado de ella. Ahora solo se limitó agradecerle, tenía que tolerar todo eso solo por ella.

—Más vale que lo cuides, esa libreta es muy preciada para mí. Me ayudó a pasar con honores la academia y algunos malos ratos que…—pausó su conversación, no quería recordar los malos momentos cuando se alejó de Renji y qué pasó mucho tiempo sola.

—Está bien teniente, como usted diga. — Le dijo Ichigo para desviarla de sus pensamientos. —Sabes tengo una idea. En vista que mañana tengo un examen que me ayudará a pasar uno de los tantos módulos que hay en la academia. ¿Por qué no tú y yo hacemos una cena? Como para celebrar, no sé, siempre que vienes aquí sólo pasamos estudiando.

Rukia lo vio un poco extrañada, eso es algo que Ichigo nunca diría, pero bueno tenía que acostumbrarse a sus ideas espontáneas de vez en cuando.

—Me parece, ¿qué haremos de comida?

—No lo sé, pero ven temprano no haré la comida solo.

— ¿Para qué me invitas si quieres que cocine también? No seas tramposo.

—Mejor ven, porque si te quejas no quiero que me culpes porque sabe mal la comida.

Al final acordaron con sus términos en preparar la comida juntos. Rukia se despidió esa tarde, deseándole éxitos en su examen al peli naranjo. A la hora de dormir, ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, estaban muy relajados, pero ¿acaso no se habían percatado de haber planeado una cita?

* * *

—Tengo que hacerlo Yoruichi-san. —decía Kisuke un poco cabizbajo preparando un senkaimon— Si no, Ichigo jamás se aceptará tal como es.

—Es muy peligroso, sabes que ella estará involucrada en este asunto. Puede terminar mal.

—Tengo esperanzas en Kuchiki-san. Ella nunca me decepciona. — ya lista la puerta Urahara estaba a punto de entrar cuando la felina lo interrumpió.

—Espera te acompañaré— se convirtió en gato y se subió al hombro del sombrero.

Con la frente en alto entró al portal rezando que todo tuviera un buen resultado, pero dependía mucho del corazón de ciertos shinigamis.

* * *

Ichigo pasó su examen con mucha facilidad, a veces se jactaba internamente de lo inteligente que era. Claro que también tenía que agradecer a cierta shinigami por sus enseñanzas, llegaba el fin de semana y hoy tendrán su cena acordada. No sabía por qué tenía la mayor felicidad posible, sin notarlo llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, caminaba hacia su casa campante silbando con las manos en los bolsillos de su hakama.

—Vaya pero que cara de idiota tienes— se burlaba Hirako Shinji, capitán del escuadrón cinco. — ¿Ya te estrenaron como hombre o algo así?

—" ¿Estrenar?" No sé a qué te refieres.

El capitán era también de los pocos que se llevaba con Ichigo pero era un tanto curioso con la vida amorosa del shinigami, bueno si es que la tenía. No era porque le interesaba o algo, si no que estaba fascinado con ese par, Rukia e Ichigo. _¿Cómo era la palabra que aprendí de los mangas?_ Pensaba, _¡Ah shipeo!_ Si exacto, a él le gustaba verlos juntos pero quería saber si ellos dos ya habían llegado lejos, puesto que pasaban las noches juntos. Ichigo miles de veces le repetía que ella solo le ayudaba a estudiar, Shinji creía lo contrario. En fin, parte del pasatiempo del capitán era averiguar cosas sobre ellos dos, si se daba cuenta de algo, se lo guardaba para sí mismo y no le gustaba platicar con los demás. Eso sí, no iba con su ética y moral, no le gustaba el chisme solo lo entretenía un poco. Kurosaki a veces le contaba cosas al capitán, algunas fáciles de contar, otras no.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Shinji lo empezó a molestar:

—Es que llevabas una cara de felicidad, más como un idiota enamorado.

—Otra vez con lo mismo— Ichigo ya tenía un ligero sonrojo— pasé un examen, eso es un avance para mí.

— ¿Solo eso? O es algo con respecto a Rukia-chan. —Lo mencionó con ojos soñadores. —Sabes si me vuelves a negar que te gusta, la voy a invitar a salir.

—Haz lo que quieras, no eres de su tipo.

— ¿Y tú sí?— se reía Hirako con picardía— Que bien la conoces.

—Escucha para que me dejes de molestar: Tendré una cena con ella en mi casa. Esa es toda la información que te daré. Ahora me voy.

Hubo un mutismo y un soplido del viento, el capitán no tuvo reacción alguna.

— ¡Espera! ¿Un avance? ¿Kurosaki?— gritó pero el mencionado ya se había largado con un shunpo. _Me dejó con una terrible curiosidad, bien al menos tengo algo, pasado mañana le pregunto cómo le fue._

* * *

Rukia estaba relajada, ya había terminado su papeleo del día en su escuadrón. Le mencionó a su hermano que iba a cenar con Ichigo, que llegaría más tarde de lo normal. Byakuya entendía la situación, él confiaba plenamente en su hermana y no hizo más preguntas. Guardó todas sus pertenencias dejando su oficina ordenada e impecable. Antes de ir a la casa de Ichigo, compró uno dulces, _sakura mochi,_ perfectos para postre. Rukia se sentía tan feliz y relajada de pasar tiempo con su compañero, le gustaba platicar con él. A veces peleaban pero también se reían molestando. Cuando llegó a la casa, que estaba rodeado por un gran bosque, era de lo más agradable el clima. Se encontró con Ichigo, que estaba encendiendo una pequeña fogata, a la par tenía dos pescados.

—Vaya quien te mira— se sentaba a su lado mientras que él ventilaba la fogata con un abanico. — Te luce el papel de ermitaño.

—Nunca das un buen cumplido. ¿Qué trajiste?

— _Sakura mochi,_ son de la tienda cerca de mi escuadrón, los mejores que probaras.

—Byakuya…

— ¿Qué?

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con flores de cerezo, me lo recordará siempre— se quejaba Ichigo, la fogata estaba en su punto— Eso no significa que sea bueno.

—Como sea— suspiró Kuchiki— ¿solo pescado y dulce comeremos?

—Tengo arroz.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?— fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Ve a traerlo tonto!— Rukia le pateó el trasero, que logró aterrizar a Ichigo a la cocina.

Adolorido se sobaba.

—Diablos, tan agresiva tiene que ser. Todo tengo que hacerlo yo— el peli naranjo buscó el arroz y la olla para cocerlo. Llegó a la fogata y colocó en una parrilla la olla para que se calentara.

—Necesitamos una arrocera para que esté más rápido, ¿qué no hay de esas aquí? No hay que ser tan primitivos.

—Pídele una a Urahara— decía Rukia, se aseguró que los pescados estuvieran limpios, los colocó en un pincho para freírlos.

—No los vayas a quemar Rukia, costó conseguirlos.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? La mayor parte de mi vida la pasé cocinando pescados, soy experta en eso.

—Presumida.

—Gruñón.

—Arrogante.

Pasaron toda la noche, molestándose entre sí, discutiendo, mientras cenaban hablaban de todo y nada. De nuevo, Rukia le pidió a Ichigo preparar el té, este le contesta que no era su sirviente, así pasaron la mayor parte de la noche.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir— se levantaba Rukia, recogiendo las ollas y los platos para lavarlos.

— ¿Ya tan pronto? Es decir…—Ichigo se tocaba la cabeza nervioso, no entendía por qué se ponía así. La siguió a la cocina, ella colocaba los trastes y lo volteó a ver.

— ¿Por qué, tienes algo que decirme?

—Yo…

¿Qué le iba a decir? No quería que se fuera tan pronto, quería seguir platicando con ella, de nuevo no pensó con claridad. Quería hacer tantas cosas con Rukia, y a la vez no quería hacer nada. Esto lo estaba mortificando, ella lo observaba como esperando luego su acción lo sorprendió. Rukia lo abrazó, rodeó sus delicados brazos alrededor de su torso y colocó su cabeza en su pecho.

El muchacho le correspondió el abrazo, acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle:

—Rukia, hay tanto que quiero decirte.

—Tomate tu tiempo.

Él levantó su barbilla con sus dedos para poder verla, la abrazó aún más cerca, ella se puso de puntillas y rodeó su cuello. Su rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus labios ya se juntaban.

— ¡Oi Kurosaki-san! ¿Estás ahí?— si una voz de las afueras de la puerta principal los interrumpió.

Abruptamente se separaron, Ichigo maldiciendo y Rukia terminó de limpiar la cocina. Él se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con el intruso que arruinó su momento.

—Sombrero loco— lo miró con cara de fastidio— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—No te olvides que esta fue mi casa, vives de arrimado y así me recibes y yo que quería visitarte. — Kisuke derramó falsas lágrimas ocultando su rostro con dramatismo.

—Lo que pasa— decía Yoruichi como gato— es que interrumpimos algo, ¿verdad Ichigo, tenías compañía?

Ichigo molesto les contestó:

—Pues claro, ustedes no avisan que vienen. Así tendría comida que darles.

—Aja si claro— replicó Urahara— excusas. — en ese momento Rukia salió para ver quién era y saludó.

—Urahara-san y Yoruichi-dono, buenas noches. — se inclinó cortésmente. Los tres estaban sorprendidos por esa cortesía.

— ¿Qué me ven? — les contestó incomoda.

Los tres suspiraron, es la Rukia de siempre encantadora y a la vez con su actitud a la defensiva.

—Hola, Kuchiki-san. La verdad vine porque quiero hablar algo importante con el muchacho, pero también te concierne a ti.

Ichigo lo vio extrañado, algo no pintaba bien con el tono de voz de Urahara, no encontró nada de chiste en ello.

—Voy a ser directo— Urahara se puso muy serio y vio a Ichigo con cara de poco amigos— Kurosaki-san conviértete en Hollow.

Ichigo saltó a la tierra y se puso enfrente de Urahara:

— ¿Para qué?

—Si te lo digo es porque lo hagas. Te conviertes y luego vuelves a ser tú mismo. Así de sencillo— Urahara no reparó en ser sutil en lo absoluto pero tenía que provocarlo.

—En primer lugar, no lo haré. En segundo, no sé cómo hacerlo; y tercero mejor lárgate porque me estás empezando a molestar.

—Lo sabía eres un cobarde, siempre lo has sido. Te da miedo enfrentarte a tu hollow. Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿qué tan difícil es hacerlo ahora? Convierte en hollow, es más, en vasto lorde.

No podía creerlo, cómo se atrevía Kisuke en pedirle algo así. Estaba tan fuera de lugar, acaso venía un enemigo poderoso, o este hombre se había vuelto loco.

—Basta Urahara— le reprendió Rukia— ¿qué pretendes con esto?

—Escucha Ichigo, ¿no te quieres convertir en "eso" por qué Kuchiki-san está presente?— sentenció el rubio— ¿Tienes miedo de lastimarla?

—Sabes que no me puedo controlar, no sé lo que haría. Yo…

—Muy tarde.

En ese momento Urahara colocó un parche muy extraño en el pecho de Kurosaki, este emitió un aroma y arropó al chico como en una especie descarga eléctrica. Ichigo gritó a los cuatro vientos sintiendo que su cuerpo se partía en dos. Rukia horrorizada trató de acercarse pero Urahara la interceptó:

—Lo siento Kuchiki-san, otra vez también te pido que observes con cuidado. Confía en mí.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Ichigo se tornaba blanco, su cabello crecía, la cabeza era envuelta por la máscara y dos enormes cuernos sobresaliendo. La transformación estaba completa, esta figura terrible solo había sido presenciada por tres personas, uno de ellos ya muerto.

—Ichigo…

—Lo ves Kurosaki—san, ahora ya eres un hollow completo. Ese poder tienes que controlarlo completamente, si lo hubieras hecho desde antes. Yhwach no hubiera roto tu bankai con facilidad, deberías entrenar más y confiar en ti mismo.

El hollow no contestaba, solo estaba de pie moviendo sus nudillos resaltando sus filosas garras. Rukia lo llamó por su nombre _,_ el hollow volteó su cabeza hacía ella. Dio un paso adelante pero luego se detuvo. Extendió su brazo de forma dudosa hacia la shinigami, sintió que ya no pudo más y desapareció usando su shunpo. Urahara se rascó la cabeza, no esperaba Ichigo huyera de esa forma, seguramente Kurosaki estaba al tanto de su transformación.

—Yoruichi-san, usa el kidou para crear un domo alrededor del bosque y que no se vaya lejos— le pidió Urahara. Ella como gato, obedeció al instante y entró a lo profundo del bosque.

Rukia suspiró, estaba decidida alcanzar a Ichigo en eso Kisuke la detuvo:

—Kuchiki-san, te pido que lo ayudes sé que mi método no fue el más correcto pero solo quiero lo mejor para él. También para ti.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, empapando a los dos. El sombrero que portaba el ex-capitán cubría su rostro apenado, ya se sentía culpable por ocultar varias cosas a esos dos y solo esperaba expiar todo sus errores. Rukia lo vio un poco compasiva y le dijo:

—Vete a casa Kisuke. — luego se fue. El rubio sonrió cabizbajo, _No podré irme hasta ver que todo haya terminado._

* * *

 _Ella me vio. Ella me vio._ Se repetía Kurosaki mientras corría hasta llegar a una laguna y vio su reflejo. Había entrenado mucho para perfeccionar esa transformación y quizás usar un poco de su poder. Se dio cuenta que no le funcionó del todo, si su transformación no era completa el poder que le otorgaba era débil. _Tal vez por eso Yhwach me venció fácilmente._ Cuando peleó con Ulquiorra no recordó nada hasta que lo vio casi mutilado. Se juró a él mismo poder controlarlo y no lastimar a nadie más. En estos momentos si estaba consciente de quién era pero ya se sentía desfallecer, ya sentía que no podía luchar con él mismo. _La verdad es que no quería que Rukia me viera así, estar así...me siento derrotado._ Para él era tan fácil caer en depresión, ya no quería decepcionar a Rukia, estaba cansado de ello. Le prometió ser fuerte y aun así no lo logró. _Ella te importa demasiado._ Ichigo como hollow, vasto lorde se quedó de pie en la laguna sin pensar en nada, solo dejando que la fría lluvia como cuchillas cayera sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Rukia corrió por el bosque, la lluvia se estaba volviendo espesa casi no le daba visibilidad. Ya había detectado el reiatsu de Ichigo, fluctuado por un hollow, pero era él. No importa como estuviera, siempre era Ichigo y eso no iba a cambiar para ella. Sin darse cuenta, tropezó en una rama y cayó al suelo enlodándose más. El cuerpo le pesaba, se sentía patética y no sabía por qué. De repente ideas oscuras llegaron a su mente, y el recuerdo de Kaien poseído por un hollow apareció. _¿Y si no puedo ayudarlo? ¿Y si fallo de nuevo?_ Su corazón se rompía nuevamente y lágrimas corrieron mezclándose con la lluvia. Muchos recuerdos de Ichigo fluyeron:

— ¡ _Vine a salvarte, así que cierra la boca!_

 _—_ _Rukia, mírame es una broma macabra._

 _—_ _Si es lo que has decido está bien._

 _—_ _Quiero ser shinigami, hasta poder enfrentar a mi madre._

Recuerdos de sus frases, Ichigo molesto, discutiendo con ella, cuando luchaban contra los hollows en Karakura, cuando la salvó, cuando le dijo que se quedaba en el seireitei. _No puedo dejarlo solo._ Rukia se puso de pie y siguió su camino. Tenía que hablar con Ichigo, decirle tantas cosas, que no importa si ella lo pateaba mil veces y eso lograba sacarlo de su angustia. Ya le había jurado que le daría fuerzas para seguir adelante. A lo lejos lo vio de pie enfrente de la laguna, la lluvia había cesado un poco pero su brisa igual era fría.

—Ichigo—lo llamó.

—Vete— le contestó con una voz tenebrosa y gélida, si hablara más fuerte sin duda se asustaría un poco.

—No me iré.

El hollow no contestó, quien le daba la espalda volteó para verla. La mente de Ichigo comenzó a trabajar, tenía varios pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Quería besarla, tomarla ahí mismo o incluso matarla, ver su sangre recorrer o verla en placer, era un desorden, un toral caos; se tomó la cabeza y empezó a gritar.

— ¡BASTA!

—Ichigo, tienes que luchar no te dejes dominar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Hollow la tomó por ambos brazos, su garras lastimándola. Rukia se quejó del dolor pero lo soportó,

—Ichigo, sabes que me estas lastimando. Si sigues así te pateare el trasero— el agarre de Kurosaki no cedía. Rukia como pudo se soltó pateándolo en la cara, luego se dio cuenta que no tenía su zampakutou. Como si nada el Hollow se acercó lentamente a ella, cuando estuvo a punto de crear un cero, se tomó la cabeza y empezó a gritar. Como pudo se alejó de ella tomando distancia.

—Reacciona, tienes que vencerlo— le gritaba Rukia pero este seguía convulsionado y tomándose la cabeza.

En el interior del mundo de Ichigo, él estaba flotando en un abismo negro estaba como dormido, sus ojos entrecerrados, sentía que estaba en el limbo. A lo lejos escuchó una voz, _ella me está llamando. Quiero estar con ella, pero no puedo tengo miedo a lastimarla. Soy… un monstruo._

—Ichigo por favor. — Rukia corrió hacia él y le sostuvo el brazo fuertemente. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del hollow y este se calmó. —Quiero que escuches mi voz, solo mi voz. Tienes que controlarte. Ichigo, aunque seas un hollow para mí siempre serás el mismo. Te lo he dicho antes, no importa lo que pasa tu nunca cambiaras. Tu corazón, tu forma de ser...así serás para mí. Solo Ichigo. Sé que eres tú y por eso no te tengo miedo.

 _No me tiene miedo, confía en mí. Debo salir de aquí…. ¡RUKIAAAAA!_ Una luz se abrió paso en su mundo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los edificios y el cielo azul aparecían gradualmente. El hollow tomó un cuerno con una mano y lo quebró; la piel blanca del hollow caía como piezas de cerámica, el agujero en su pecho se cerraba, su cabello volvió a estar corto. Solo le quedó su máscara y su torso descubierto. Ichigo tomó la máscara y la retiró de su rostro, la pelinegra seguía sosteniendo su brazo, ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas víctimas del cansancio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo abrazó a su querida Rukia acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello. Sujetó su cabeza para acariciarla pero no se contuvo más y en un suspiro la beso con toda la pasión que tenía por dentro. Ella sorprendida no supo al principio como corresponder el beso, pero de igual forma se dejó llevar. En ese momento algo más grande creció en sus corazones, se olvidaron de su dolor, las dudas, del mundo. Solo ellos dos y ese beso que transmitía todo lo que Ichigo quería decirle, bien es cierto que sus acciones hablan más. El shinigami acariciaba el cabello de la chica, su cuello y su rostro, con la otra mano su espalda, su beso se intercalaba entre apasionado y tierno como queriendo grabar totalmente ese recuerdo en sus mentes. La bella shinigami tenía sus manos en los hombros desnudos y fornidos de Ichigo, ignoraba el frío de la noche, sumergida en ese beso haciendo que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, su alma sintiendo calidez y protección. Odiaba que la sobre protegieran pero en ese instante sentía que quería ser protegida por el chico, no, por el hombre que la estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana. A regañadientes y por falta de aire, detuvieron el beso, Ichigo seguía acariciando el rostro de Rukia, sin decir nada, la levantó del suelo y la cargó al estilo nupcial. Se perdieron en lo profundo del bosque para buscar la casa y estar más tiempo a solas.

 _Luna_

 _No me abandones más_

 _Que tiendo a recuperarme_

 _En la cuna de tus cráteres_

 **Zoé**

* * *

Yoruichi y Kisuke solo llegaron para ver el beso que ambos shinigamis compartían, el rubio solo sonrió de medio lado, abrió un senkaimon para retirarse. Su trabajo había terminado.

—No me digas que tenías planeado todo eso— le dijo la diosa de la velocidad.

—La verdad si esperaba que Kurosaki-san volviera a la normalidad, lo que no esperaba esa clase de afecto entre ambos. Con eso, él podrá aceptarse y seguir adelante, saber que puede controlar a su hollow y sobre todo que su pilar es Kuchiki-san. Si son el uno para el otro, ya te dije que soy bueno para unir parejas.

—No es para jactarse, no todo el crédito es tuyo. Eso querido, fue el destino, por más que entes externos los quieran separar, ellos encontrarán la forma de conectarse. Vámonos, el mundo está bien por ahora.

Ambos maestros atravesaron la puerta satisfechos de que todo haya salido bien. Sabiendo que la historia del destino no sería alterada.

 **¿Fin o no?**

 **Reviews please, se cuidan. Si me inspiro hago segunda parte. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.  
**


End file.
